House Du Monde
House Du Monde is one of the High Noble Houses of Crowstead, descended from the ancient Wizards and Witches who saved the city after the Magical Apocalypse. Several of the Ancient Families have fallen on hard times recently, but none moreso than Du Monde. House Du Monde has been heavily blighted by genetic issues, only females born in the bloodline exhibit the gifted trait for fire magic, and no female child has been born into the house for over 200 years. As a result, they have seemingly lost much of the knowledge of their Primogenitor, Zephiya. Even worse, Duke Alexis Du Monde died nearly twenty years ago in a "tragic accident" in Ruthenia, and now Du Monde has the dubious disction of being the first Gifted house whose bloodline has gone "barren". Manuel Du Monde was the only known heir to Alexis, and he died in a strange plot involving the Umbral Cabal nearly seven months ago. Many rumors swirl as to the cause of the Du Monde curse, and it is widely believed the Corpore Sano played a significant role in diminishing the Great House. Some even believe the Du Mondes' were targeted by the ancient cult because they have traditionally been strong allies of the Nocturne Dynasty. While there is no heir, King Corvus II has given the Dowager Duchess Beatrix, wife of the late Duke, custody of the Du Monde Estate. The King's puzzling ruling on this matter has visibly enraged the Dowager, who wishes to be legitimized as Duchess and heir of her dead husband and son. Each of the High Noble houses is noted for its technomagic weapon, which can only be wielded by an heir with that house's gifted bloodline. Du Monde's weapon, known only by name as FUREUR, is rumored to have been lost hundreds of years ago. The Dowager Duchess and Duchess Beatrix after their Engagement]] Beatrix was once a beautiful young woman of minor nobility, destined by arranged marriage to bear many children and lead the Great House Du Monde into a new age. However, she quickly grew bitter of her adventurous highborn husband who seemingly bore her little respect or love. Duke Alexis loved to travel the Valley, he loved his King (perhaps too much), but most damning of all, he loved that Ruthenian whore and gave her two bastard children before consecrating his marriage with Beatrix. She thought it would be a relief when Alexis died, an arrangement she had made with the radical Witch Hunter, Benjamin Craske, but she soon found that their only child Manuel bore many of the curses of his father. After the Duke's death, Beatrix remarried to a more worthy, subservient husband, who gifted her with four loyal and respectful children. She wished they could inherit the privilege of being Highborn Nobles, for the haughty and spoilt Manuel did not deserve such a right. A great relief befell her when rebellious young Manuel foolishly fell into the arms of the Faceless and the curse of her late husband was finally lifted. The rumors about the Faceless were true, they always answered your prayers. , the only heir of Duke Alexis, shortly before his death. ]] Yet she had still forgotten many traps her dead husband had left for her, Alexis and King Corvis were once great friends rumored to have even been lovers in their younger days. The King refused to legitimize Beatrix, claiming an heir would be found to lead House Du Monde. How could the King do this to her? What right had he? How many men, how many nobles, how many Kings would Beatrix have to watch die to lift the curse of Alexis Du Monde? Bastards of Du Monde? , Bastard son of Duke Alexis]] Alexis had two bastard children in Ruthenia, but very few people know that. Beatrix has yet to fully conceive that these children are still out there and pose a threat to her, but it surely won't take long for her to connect the dots and force the issue. The Witch Hunter who enacted the plot, Craske, is now an Inquisitor of the Corpore Sano is also aware and has kept his motives involving the matter to himself (as well as one of the children). King Corvus II is aware of Boris... and is being far more patient with Boris than he deserves. Count Drago, Lord of Ruthenia is also well versed on the matter as are many members of his family. He still resents the mess the Corpore Sano made when they executed Alexis. As for what is known by the Noble Grapevine in Crowstead? Shortly after Manuel's death, rumors began to swirl among the nobility that the King had found an heir to resurrect House Du Monde. It was believed that a minor Plantation Lord from Ruthenia bore relation to Du Monde by a distant bloodline. The King's servants were even planning ceremony for officially declaring the new Duke. That's when it gets confusing. Shortly after these rumors began circling around, a loud shakeup occured at the King's Palace, a Ruthenian commoner from the New City named Boris Gusov who was serving as the Quartermaster to the King's New Army became unruly with one of the King's retainers, and was nearly apprehended by the Palace Guard. Boris quickly absconded the palace, and then Crowstead. No warrant was ever issued. Many in the nobility wonder if there is any relation between this rude Ruthenian Bartender and the supposed Ruthenian Plantation Lord who supposed to take over House Du Monde six months ago? Boris is indeed bastard son to Alexis, but his violent encounter with the Corpore Sano as a young child caused him to develop a strong distaste for the Nobility. He views the anti-magic cult that killed his family as one and the same with the nobility, and has vowed to keep his distance from their kind. Boris also firmly believes that his younger sister, Anastasia, died with his mother and father in Ruthenia. In reality, she is a promising young Witch Hunter in training with the Corpore Sano. Category:Du Monde Category:Noble Category:Boris